The Prophecy
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: A fic about 5! Dedicated to 9gtG. I wuv 5 too! A FantasyRomanceAction thing. YAY! I UPDATED!
1. The Secret Meeting

Tommy's POV  
I was speechless. Well, not quite. "ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE CAN'T BE COMING HERE! I JUST GOT MY LIFE IN ORDER!" My four siblings and I were standing in  
front of our Dad(a/n I know what you are thinking, this is not the Delightful Children!!!) who has just betrayed us. How could he? How could  
he bring the person we Quints hated most here? I turned angrily and  
practically flew to our room (I call it 'our' room because all 5 of us sleep in there.) and slammed myself down on the bunk bed Will and I owned. "Tommy? Fireball? Are you okay?" I glanced up and saw my sister Mary, who I guess I hated because she looks like the one we hate. "Heck no! Our MOTHER is coming to visit! Doesn't that mean anything to you? We're doomed!" She giggled. Stupid girl. "Silly, it won't be too bad. We'll get to know her. Besides, if Daddy married her, doncha think she would be okay? Daddy is a great judge!" I sighed and looked at my cute, pig-tailed sister, Mary Ann  
Rosana Randall. She was sweet, she was kind, and she was an angel. I sighed. "Okay, I guess I can avoid her for the rest of my days." Mary gave  
me an don't-be-such-an-idiot look. I was gonna say something else when. SLAM! We heard the door slam. Mary leapt up and ran to the door. I, on the other hand, dragged myself up from the bed and took as long as I could to go down the ladder, (We sleep in a small tree house that is our bedroom) down the hall, and I still think I wasn't ready when I saw her. Wearing a black dress, her trademark eyeball pendant on her neck, she looked around at us all. To my relief, none of my team had even gone near her. I strolled up, my eyes serious and emotionless. Even though I was completely silent, my mind was screaming, "What is she doing here??? Get her out! She is not welcome!" I swallowed hard and making my voice low, said, "So. You join us.  
Did your travel go well?" My sister Mackenzie looked at me proudly, as though she didn't think I could control my anger. The woman in front of us nodded slowly, as though she was a robot. that scared me. But I didn't let it show. A good leader never shows his weaknesses, if he can help it. At  
that point, I could help it. I kept my face blank. Her eyebrows raised,  
looking curious. I glared at her. "What? Why are you looking at us like  
that?" How dare she look so innocent! She looked sad now. Mary moved to comfort her, but Ralphie held her back. For once he's not cracking jokes.  
Our mother gave us a pouty face and answered dauntingly, " Are you not  
going to give your mother a hug?" Mary's eyes filled with tears as she  
broke away from Ralphie and gave her a hug. Mom looked down at her and smiled, saying, "You won't regret it, child." "She'd better not!" I hissed at her as I drew my sister away. I nodded my head toward the tree house and the five of us left in a line. As soon as we got back, Mary flopped down on her bed and said to me, "Thanks, Tommy. I felt like I couldn't let go." I smiled. She may be bossy. but she has her good points. "It's okay, sis. You are a valid member of this team, and since I'm the oldest, I look out for  
all of you." I turned to Will, the genius of our team. "So, what do you think we should do next? Will sighed and answered, "I have absolutely no idea." I draped my hand over my face and got a good look at my watch. "Oh  
jeez!!! I completely forgot about Abigail!" My siblings looked at me in confusion. "Uh, s'nothin'. I gotta go! Mackenzie, you're in charge!! Bye!" I kicked my jet boots and activated my hyper boost, flying to the suburbs  
of Toledo, Ohio. With hyper boost, it took about 25 minutes to get to Toledo, from the island known as Frightslvania. Uh, if you are curious, e- mail the author. She made it up. When I landed the object of my affection saw me and sneaked away from her team. "Where were ya? Numbuh Five had to  
go to da mall wit the others." She looked pretty pissed. I gave her my puppy eyes (which are very effective) and answered, "Sorry, Abby, but I had business at home. Mom came to visit." She smiled softly at me, and I knew, as usual, I had won her over. "#5 has no idea why she puts up wit' you." I smiled at her and we set off for our training ground. As soon as we got to the wide field we call 'Flower Field' (because there are flowers 24/7, even in winter) we began to train. "Okay, Ab," I said in a steady voice, my arms  
finding her waist. She glared at me, and I let go with a sheepish grin.  
"I'm gonna show ya how ta jump." Abby looked at me like I was a total idiot. "#5 knows how to jump." She demonstrated. I smirked at her. "No.. I mean." I took a running start, jumped, and I landed 50 feet away. Since I was too lazy to walk, I jetted back with my jet boots. "Jump." I replied as  
I got back to her. Abby's mouth was hanging open in amazement. Then she  
smiled. I love it when she does that. Abby answered. "Two words. Teach  
Abby." I smiled too. She is one daring (maybe perfect) kid!!!  
  
Ok! That's the first chappie! One of my reviewers said she likes #5  
best. So do I! This story is completely about Numbuh 5. Enjoy! 


	2. Remembrance

I sighed. Abby and I had been training for 5 hours, and she could jump a little farther than me now. I've taught her all my moves, so she can fight against a strong enemy. The only differences between us (physically) were I was a boy, not a girl, and she was lighter. I'm looking over the fact that I'm a fire god, she's not. She's just a normal kid, but I don't mind. I've known her since we were real little. I remember when I had first saw that  
beautiful African-American face.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
I was six-years-old and in my shadow form (I looked like a 3-D shadow of  
myself) when I saw her. An older girl was picking on her, kicking her around and hurting her.(I learned later that that girl was Cree.) I don't  
know even now what that feeling was, but I suddenly wanted to hurt the bully -badly. I came up slowly, and neither saw me till' I kicked the older girl myself-in the face. I used my firepower, and blew her half across the street. She almost got run over by a truck. I liked this girl, this girl I  
had rescued, and I wanted to help her, know her name. The older girl's voice screeched to the frightened child, "What was that? Abby, why you.I'm gonna.!" 'Abby, huh?' I thought to myself, and once again, I beat off the mean girl. Abby's eyes were very wide. "Oh! An angel's lookin' aftah Abby!"  
Abby squealed in delight as I beat up her older for the third time. I glanced at her and flashed her my best smile. Her eyes got wide. She was only six, too. After the older girl left her in my care, I turned and asked  
her if she was all right. She threw herself upon me and squealed, "Oh, Thank ya! Ya sooo nice! Are ya Abby's guardian angel?" I laughed. I thought it was the cutest thing I'd seen anyone do, and I still think so. "I guess  
so," I answered, giving her an assured smile. Her eyes were big and adorable, a light chocolate in color. "I'm.Shadow." I told her, knowing it wouldn't be safe for me to tell her my name. Besides, Shadow sounds a lot cooler than Tommy, don't you think? "Aww, can' ya stay he-ya fo' a while? Abby's lonely. Can ya stay ova-night? Pleeze?" The next word that came out  
of my mouth was unavoidable. "Sure." Next thing I knew, I was getting dragged up the stairs to her house, her chatting happily away about all the fun things we'd do. We sat in her room and talked for 4 hours and played  
video games, and to my surprise, the wins came out 50/50. "Dang, you're good." I mumbled as she whooped my butt at a game of 'Warrior Destruction' She giggled sweetly, and answered, "Wow, Thank ya! Buht, ya way betah then  
Abby." I grinned at her, suddenly feeling shy. She cocked her head and  
looked at me strangely, as though I had sprouted tentacles. I blinked. "What are you looking at me that way for?" I asked. She put a hand to my forehead, answering, "You look real red 'round da cheeks. Ya gotta fevah,  
or som'thin'?" At that moment, I realized I was blushing. 'This girl's gonna be the death of me. Is she my weak spot?' I wondered as she kissed my forehead and I got even redder. She looked worried. "Are ya ok? Abby don' wan' ya to be sick." I realized that her hand was on mine. I felt my face flush the color of a tomato. "Y-Yea, o' course I'm fine. I'm a warrior!" I held my head high. "I am a great fighter! Not like a little thing like this could stop me! Don't worry." She smiled weakly and kissed my cheek. Now I knew that my cheeks were as red as a ripe Washington apples. I had to get outta there! I nuzzled her gently, lovingly, and gave her a gold whistle. "Whenever you need me, just blow this whistle!" I told her. "Wherever I am,  
I'll be able to hear you. Okay?" She nodded solemnly, stringing it on a  
chain she found on a drawer and putting it on. "Bye." She said sadly, lowering her head. Then her head jolted up, and she asked, "Can Abby call  
ya even when she isn't in trouble?" She questioned hopefully. I nodded,  
spreading my bat wings and flying off.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Even when she made friends, she would call for me every other Saturday, me always there, no matter what. We would sit the whole night, playing games, training, or just talking on her bed. When she was older, and got into the KND, we still kept up our little tradition. No matter what, I was there for  
her, and when she had a bad day, we would sit for hours on her bed, me cuddling her in my lap and nuzzling her. Once Numbuh 1 had become angry and tried to slap her. I broke his arm, his leg, and gave him a head fracture. He never went at Abby again. He's scared of what 'Her blood-sucking demon' might do. When he called me a blood-sucker, it took all my self-control not  
to laugh. The best thing was, Abby knew virtually nothing about me. She  
never sees my face. She couldn't give a description if she wanted to! I like that. When in my shadow form, she can see my silhouette, my mouth, and my brown eyes. I'm so lucky. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pretty  
voice. Abby was singing. I shut my eyes and listened. This is what she  
sang:  
  
The raven sings a pretty song,  
Hidden by briars and gloom,  
It sing to the purple Lilac,  
Until the flower blooms.  
  
I smiled, my eyes half shut. "Mmm, Abby, what are you singing? That's pretty." I mumbled, pulling her closer to me, so she was leaning her head on my shoulder. I could feel her smile upon me. "It's a song Cree taught Abby. Abby heard her singing it, and Abby followed her around until Abby  
had it memorized." I smiled. "Clever." I sat up, looking around at the flowering field, then at the setting sun. Abby sat up too, leaning on me.  
Then I looked at my watch, and swore a blue streak. Abby blinked at me. I've known her for 4, almost 5 years, and she still hasn't gotten used to the swearing I do. "Abby, we gotta get back! It's 8:00! @$&#% my internal  
clock!" I snarled, pulling her up into my arms, and jumping demon style over buildings and cars, heading for the tree house. She made no move to stop me till we got to the tree house. I dropped her on her window sill,  
and was about to go when she grabbed my wrist tightly. I looked questioningly at her. "Can Abby ask ya a fayvah? A BIG fayvah?" I smiled at her accent, it always sounded like music to me. "Sure, anything, Abby. I'd  
do anything for you." Abby smiled, and the thought that this scene was  
pretty romantic, us just standing under a full moon, staring into each  
other's eyes, passed through my head.  
  
"Can Abby see yo' face?"  
  
Ha! Cliffie! Will Tommy listen to her and show her his face, or will he run off screaming like a sissy? Let's find out! Next time! 


End file.
